


Wrong Place and Definitely Bad Timing

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rather snowy day in Konoha. A lot of food stands and stores were closed, so Naruto had decided to take it upon himself have a little fun. Nothing can more harmless than some good old pranking, right? SOME cursing. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place and Definitely Bad Timing

**Story:** **_Wrong Place, and Definitely Bad Timing_ **

**Summary:** **_It was a rather snowy day in Konoha. A lot of food stands and stores were closed, so Naruto had decided to take it upon himself have a little fun. Nothing can more harmless than some good old pranking, right?_ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Naruto..._ **

* * *

It was a rather snowy day in Konoha. A lot of food stands and stores were closed, so Naruto had decided to take it upon himself to have a little fun. Nothing can more harmless than some good old pranking, right?

He gathered up a big ball of snow, hiding behind a bench, as he spotted Shikamaru, walking along with Ino and Chouji. He snickered, throwing the ball of snow towards Shikamaru. However, his arm bumped the bench, causing his aim to be a bit off, and it unfortunately went past his original 'target' and hit a certain pink haired Kunoichi square in the back.

_'I...I missed...?'_ thought Naruto, deciding it was best to get the hell out of there before he was spotted.

Meanwhile, Sakura was turning around, a nasty, and most disturbing, look forming on her face. Her eyes were glowing a bright red, as she cracked her knuckles. Shikamaru gulped, his insides dropping. Her diabolical grin was by far scarier than any kind of demon could ever hope to be. Rather, he was beginning to believe that just possibly, she  _was_  a demon.

"...Which one of you threw that snowball...?" she hissed.  _"Well...?"_

"I don't know who threw it," Shikamaru tried to explain. "but, I can guarantee it wasn't any of us."

"You expect me to believe that?" Sakura questioned, sounding calm.

"You can believe what you want," the brunette replied, shrugging. "but the truth is the truth."

Ino elbowed him. "Shikamaru, are you just  _trying_  to tick her off?"

Sakura slowly bent down, gathering up ball of snow in silence with the dark expression still on her face. Chouji stood, contemplating for a moment, before he decided to stand up for his teammates.

"Sakura, you got to believe us," his voice cracked. "Someone else threw it from behind us and it hit you. We didn't do it."

"I don't believe you,  _Fatso!_ " Sakura shouted, throwing the snowball at his face. He fell on his back, Shikamaru and Ino staring in shock.

"Man, Forehead must really be angry..." Ino commented, wide eyed.

"She... I-is she out of her mind...?" Shikamaru stammered, completely unable to process what had just happened. Or was it, maybe, that he didn't  _want_  to process it? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that they'd came to the wrong place at the wrong time. "This is bad..."

"Did..." Chouji began to say, setting up. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'FATSO'?! I'M NOT FAT, I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OOOOOKAAAAY?!"

Before Sakura could say anything, snowballs, upon snowballs, upon more snowballs were thrown in her direction, knocking her to the ground with a crash. She lay buried in the snow, as Akamaru suddenly leaped up out of nowhere, bitting his hand, as he barked. Chouji looked down at the 'puny' mutt, throwing him off with full force. Akamaru let out a loud whimper, as he was sent crashing into a nearby food stand, causing it to fall apart.

"AKAMARU, ARE YOU PROTECTING THAT BITCH?!" he exclaimed, unintentionally letting the 'b' word slip. He was usually not the type to use profanity, so Shikamaru and Ino were immediately taken by surprise.

Sakura shot up from the ground with an expression that seemed even scarier than before. Shikamaru hadn't even known it was possible, but this thing,  _whatever_  she was, might even be more intimidating than all of the tailed beasts combined. In fact, she might be an unknown tailed beast in disguise. He needed to get out of there, before it was too late.

She walked towards him silently, with, God as my witness, dark gray clouds floating above her head.

Ino sighed. "Forehead, he didn't mean what he said, but I think he's right. You  _are_  a bitch. A grumpy, short tempered bitch. Your forehead is even wider than Chouji's stomach!"

Sakura's cold gaze slowly turned to Ino, as she was now headed in her direction. Just then a look of realization hit Chouji's face.

"You..." he whispered, getting up. "You were just implying that I'm 'fat', weren't you...?"

"Great, Ino. Now you got both of them coming over here..." Shikamaru said, while terribly wishing he'd never agreed to coming along with them in the first place. He would never be in this situation right now. This was probably the worst decision he'll have ever made in his entire life.

**(A/N: Sorry, Shikamaru's always getting himself into 'troublesome' situations, as he would say, so I could kinda see something like this happening. Poor Shika! *Glomp*** )

"I was only trying to break them up. I didn't intend for Chouji to turn against us too." Ino replied. "Okay, Mr. Wiseguy, what do  _you_  suggest we do?"

Shikamaru stared at her dumbfounded. Why did they always have to come to him for the answer to their problems? Sometimes, it really sucked being a genius.

"Why are you asking  _me_?" he questioned.

"Aren't you suppose to be the Genius?" Ino retorted. There was no use in arguing now, as Chouji was also fuming.

"YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HADN'T SAID THAT, UGLY BILLBOARD BROW!"

Shikamaru shuddered, before quickly starting to crawl away while trying to remain unnoticed. A vain popped up on Ino's forehead, as she held up her fist. "You're gonna pay for that! Who are you calling 'Ugly', you humongous gorilla?!"

She looked down at the escaping Shikamaru, and reached down, grabbing him by his collar.

"Where do you think  _you're_  going?" she hissed. "You're gonna stay  _right here_ , and assist me!"

"Why does ithave to be me?" Shikamaru dared to ask. Ino looked him directly in the eye giving him a dark and menacing look, as it sent a cold chill running down his spine. He gulped.

"Got a  _problem...?_ "

"N-no..." he stammered, nervously.  _'Man, this is so troublesome... Why is it always me who ends up in these kind of situations?'_

He'd never understood the way women thought and how they worked. It was too confusing as to why they were so picky over their looks, and to why they got so defensive over such little things. As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes they could be even scarier than the thought of that creepy sly snake, Orochimaru, who  _everyone_  was afraid of. Now that's one heck of a pairing... No wonder Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru had became known as 'The Legendary Sannin'...

"That's what I thought." said Ino, as she looked back up.

"AHHHHH!" Chouji roared, charging towards his teammate. Ino quickly gathered up two large snowballs, throwing them at both Chouji and Sakura.

"Take that!" she said, as it they landed in their face. Her shock was made obvious when who she thought was Sakura actually turned out to be a clone. Chouji nonetheless.

"What?!" she exclaimed, immediately looking around for any sign of pink. "It was a clone?! Where's the real one, then?!"

"Ino-pig..." a whisper startled her from behind. "Looking for someone...?"

That's when a cold and terribly hard snowball was smashed into the nape of her neck. She boiled with rage.

"GRRRR! FOREHEAD!" she snarled, as she shot around, leaping back. Gathering up as much snow as she could possibly hold, she threw it at her rival. The next thing anyone knew or could even begin to process is that various snowballs were flying everywhere. Any villagers passing by got hit at least three or four times,  _if they were lucky, that is_.

After what felt like an eternity for Shikamaru, a voice rang out above everything else, as Chouji shot up into the sky, in his 'human boulder' form. For a brief second, he blocked out the sun, then came down with a crash.

"Human boulder!"

Even more snow balls were being thrown now. Shikamaru watched in silence, when he spotted a clearing nearby, which lead to the ninja academy.

_'Now's my chance!'_  he told himself, getting up. At this point, he made a run for it, and all went well, until he too was hit was hit with a snowball. He lay on the ground, sighing in defeat. He stared up at the sky, observing the clouds.

"I'll never get out of here alive..."

Gazing over, he got a small glimpse of a bright shade of green. Naturally,  _he_  would have to come eventually.

"A snowball fight?! How youthful and most exciting!" Rock Lee exclaimed, doing several summer salts before landing in the midst of confusion. "I think I will join you guys."

Meanwhile, Kiba had just then caught up to Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" he cried, bending down to pick off the pieces of wood that were holding his buddy down. Akamaru whimpered, getting up. "Who did that to you, boy?"

Glancing up, he clenched his fists.

"I demand to know who did that to Akama-!" he was cut off when a rock came flying through the air and smacked him in the forehead.

"Hey! THAT HURT!" he roared shaking his fist, as the rock landed on the ground. He smirked wickedly. "What do you say we teach these people lesson, eh, boy?"

Akamaru barked in response.

"Lets go, Akamaru!"

_'I really envy clouds...'_  thought Shikamaru, closing his eyes deep in thought. _'They have it so easy, just drifting along wherever the wind may bring them. They never have to worry about anything, or anyone. I wish I cou-'_

"MAN BEAST CLONE: FANG OVER FANG!"

His thoughts were abruptly brought to an end, when the ground around him exploded, snow, wood, food stands, leaves, tree limbs, and people, flying into the air all at once.

Rock Lee was the only one who seemed to be enjoying it. He flew through the sky, doing exercise to the best of his ability. "WEEEE! This is most fun!"

"Ugh... I don't feel so hot..." Chouji groaned, passing out in mid-air.

"My head... It's spinning..." Sakura said, throwing up in her mouth. Ino appeared no better off. Shikamaru was probably feeling worse than any of them.

Once it was all said an done, Tsunade arrived at the place, stopping dead in her tracks. She blinked, unable to take in what she was seeing.

"Tsunade-sama, what-" Shizune began, coming around the corner. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw everyone laying on the ground obviously in pain.

"What in blazes happened here?!" The sannin demanded to know, when she spotted Shikamaru, who was practically on the verge of crying. She walked over, picking him up by his hair. "Shikamaru, you're coming with me..." she said darkly. "We have things to discuss... Shizune, get them to Hospital."

"Hai!" replied Shizune. With that Tsunade walked off, pulling Shikamaru along with her.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair!" Shikamaru shouted, as he desperately tried to get up, to keep from being dragged any further. "No matter how much I try to avoid bad situations, people always seem anxious to get me into them... Why...? Why is it always me? Why am I always I only one who has to pay the price? Life is so complicated sometimes..."

He sighed, observing the clouds one last time that day. Life was truly complicated, especially for a guy like Shikamaru.

_~Three weeks later_

"So, I was aiming to throw it at Shikamaru, but instead, it hit Sakura-chan." Naruto told Konohamaru. "I'm just glad nobody saw me, or I might not even be here right now. You should've seen that area the next day. It looked like the work of a bulldozer."

he snickered. "Let's just hope that whatever unfortunate person got the blame, is someone who has monstrous strength like Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Smooth one, boss." Konohamaru smirked. They both sat cackling at their little joke, unaware of a certain Chuunin Strategist towering over them from behind. His eyes had dark rings underneath them, and his hair was slightly frizzy too, most likely due to not brushing it.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru chuckled, cracking his knuckles. They both froze, as a chill made it's way up their spine, a dead silence surrounding them. " _Real_ smooth..."

Naruto hesitantly turned around. "Sh-Shikamaru, I didn't see you there. You mean  _you're_  the one who got blamed...?"

"Yeah, so I'm gonna pay you back for all the pain and stress you've caused me in the past three weeks,  _with interest_. I haven't even had any rest in the past forty eight hours because of what you did. I'll show you 'monstrous strength', and after  _I'm_  done with you, you'll be wishing you hadn't even thought of throwing that snowball."

_'Crap...'_ thought Naruto. _'He's serious!'_

Let's just say that Shikamaru was absolutely right. Naruto  _did_  regret it. Not only that, but he now feared Shikamaru even more than Sakura, and never went around Shikamaru on a snow day ever again. In fact, he completely avoided leaving his house at all if there was even  _predictions_  of having Snow.

_~ End of Story ~_

* * *

**A/N:** **_What do you think?_ ** **_Kinda dramatic and a little OOC- I know. I was reading a blue exorcist fanfiction, and right after reading the last part, where Mephisto was like "oh, and Shura," Then Shura replied "Yeah?" Mephisto throws a snowball right in her face, simply wishing her a merry christmas. She naturally was pissed. "Mother Fucker!" I laughed my head off at that and was inspired to write something like it with the Naruto Characters. Don't ask me why, because there's no way on earth I could possibly explain why I have such a weird sense of humor. If you can figure out the answer, congratulations, you officially know me better than even I. Anyway, don't forget to review :)_ **


End file.
